Just A Shocking Day : Rewritten
by kirana46
Summary: They never expect that they see something extraodinary from 10th division captain, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Rewritten and two-shots.


**Being rewritten and I hope this is better than before!**

**Disclaimer- Bleach is not mine.**

**Enjoy!**

Birds were ciphering, the wind blow softly through a little prodigy face. He smiled. He felt something going to happen. Something that good enough to make him smiled all day. He leaved his paper works behind and had a good rest by looking at the window. It was pretty rare for tenth division captain leaving his works and do nothing but he don't care what people say, he kept doing what he doing. He put his palm on his face and started his daydreaming. He closed his turquoise eyes and enjoyed his day.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Matsumoto Rangiku walked lazily at pavement to tenth division office. Although she was extremely late for her work but who cares! She was get used by that chibi captain. Her head lifted up.

'Taichou so gonna mad at me.' She sweat dropped and chuckled silently when she remembered her taichou angry face. '_Taichou was so cute when he's angry._'

Hitsugaya Toshirou sipped his tea slowly cause of the heat from the tea. Although he hate heat, but this heat from the tea was different. It was relaxing and calm. He silently smiled.

Bam! The door was open. The big boobies' fukutaichou with energetic face walked toward Hitsugaya. "Taichou~" Matsumoto said as she wanted to make him angry. She missed his chibi face.

She waited his respond like…

"MATSUMOTO! WHERE ARE YOU GOING? DO YOUR WORK, NOW!"

..but not today. No respond for him. Matsumoto opened her eyes and looked directly at her taichou.

"What's wrong Matsumoto? You stood there like you see a ghost." Hitsugaya said with calm voice and no sign of some temper. He smiled and made a soft look at his fukutaichou. "Um…um…" Matsumoto was speechless. Her hands were shacked a bit. Is that her taichou? He was smiling. SMILING darn it! Where is her stoic emotionless taichou? Did Kurotsuchi taichou put potion in his tea or someone manipulate him? Many guesses in her mind as she looked again at Hitsugaya.

"Matsumoto? Matsumoto? Matsumoto!" His soften his voice when he called his fukutaichou. Matsumoto woke up from her deep thought. She widened her eyes and bite her lips. She never heard her taichou called her by that soft and childish voice. Where is his harsh and angry voice? Is he sick? No, he looked fine. Then what happen to him?

"Tai…Tai…" Her voice was shuttered. She wanted to ask him what happen although she knew that he won't tell it anyway. She knew her taichou were like.

"Ne Matsumoto…" Hitsugaya interrupted. He put his tea cup on the table and began to stare her.

"Ha…hait?" Matsumoto herself didn't know why she shuttered and got a little bit scared of her taichou right now.

"Why you look so pale? Are you sick?"

Matsumoto gulped. Never her captain was so concerned about her in time like this except when they in battle something like that. Just what happen to him today?

After a pause between them, Hitsugaya continued "If you don't wanna do your paper work today its fine. People need some break right?" He continued sip his tea.

"Eh?"

Storm came from Matsumoto back. She was so shock. Extremely shocked! D-did Hitsugaya taichou just said… rest? Rest from work? Yes! She confirmed! This is not Hitsugaya Toshirou- captain of 10th division squad who was known as stoic, emotionless, non-stop working, icy captain! B…But now…

Matsumoto couldn't help of her curiosity and furious! She walked toward him and grabbed his hauri and exclaimed "HITSUGAYA TAICHOU!"

Her voice echoes through whole Sereitei. "WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU, TAICHOU?"

Hitsugaya main calmed and make blur face to Matsumoto then smiled. Dark aura released by his fukutaichou. "Taichou, don't smile like that! That's creeping me out." She said under her breath.

Suddenly, a group of people dashed toward 10th division office with panic mimic on their face.

"Matsumoto, what happen?" Ukitake the first one asked the question.

"T-t-taichou… minna… what are you guys doing here?" Matsumoto examine things in front of her for a while. All she can see was most of the taichou, fukutaichou and some regular workers.

"We just heard you screaming so we decided to check up. So what happen?" Kira explained.

"Minna…" Matsumoto wasn't realized that she had been screaming too loud back then. "Good thing you guys are here. I need some help!" her mimic face changed. She frown her face a bit.

Everyone made a confused face before she continued her explanation. "Look at him!" she pointed at her taichou who just sitting quietly at his chair- like innocent boy.

A quiet atmosphere appeared when everyone tried to catch up to what Matsumoto tried to say. They stared at him to see what's wrong with him.

.

.

.

"Why everyone keep staring at me?" Hitsugaya sweat dropped when he realized that they eventually stared at him around 4 minutes.

"Matsumoto fukutaichou, Hitsugaya taichou seems to be fi..." before Kyoraku finished his words Hitsugaya interrupted.

"Do you guys need any help from me?" he made a smile which make everyone widened their eyes. "O…okay, that's not okay."

"Oh! Maybe you guys should have a couple of tea before you leave." The 10th division captain offered with a warm smiled. A static shock suddenly appeared behind them. Everyone release a weird aura among themselves.

First thing they thought of Hitsugaya was… 'Kawaii!'

"Shi…Shiro…chan… Daijoubu ka…?" Hinamori stunned after see what had happened. She thought she was in dream. Maybe it was once in the life time to see her shiro-chan like that. Kira and Hisagi made a blur faces. Abarai just only sweat dropped. It so awkward to see Hitsugaya taichou like that.- smiling at him. It was like Kuchiki taichou smiling and gives him tea offer. So~ awkward for him or more accurately for all of them to see emotionless taichou like that.

Ukitake already fainted. Kyoraku taichou jolted so do another taichou. Soi fon stood like a stone. No word to describe. Komamura taichou was sediment on the floor. Byakuya taichou just closed his eyes. Not showing his emotion. Kurotsuchi taichou widen his eyes while making his evil smile "This might be my experiment project" he though. Urahara taichou just blinked 'What the heck!'

After a quite long silence, someone move toward Hitsugaya with fierce face. "Toshirou! What hollow get inside you?" you can tell that Ichigo was pissed off by looking at his face. Hitsugaya sighed before he gave Ichigo a cup of green tea. "Drink it. Kurosaki, you looked stress out. I don't know what thing that make you like this but tea always the solution!" Hitsugaya made his kawaii face again.

Ichigo gulped while his brain was loading what just had happened. '_He's smiling. Although it was kinda kawaii but still… still freaking me out! He didn't even mad for calling him Toushiro. Am I dreaming? Hah! It could be this is Aizen work! No no no! He was already dead. Then what happen to him? Maybe I was too stressing that I'm imagine Toshirou like that. Maybe I should take the tea.'_

Ichigo slowly took the tea and began to sip the tea but… "Ichigo! What the heck are you doing there? Should you ask Hitsugaya taichou what happen to him?" Abarai exclaimed. Ichigo made W. T. F face and replied "Urusai ne Renji! I'm know what I'm doing!"

"So Toshirou, what happen to you…and stop smiling!" he felt he wanna smack that 10th division captain but… "Ichigo! Don't do it!" Rukia hold both of his arms before those arms hit the silver haired taichou. "If you wanna end up being a ice statue…"

Suddenly someone interrupted their conversation. "Ah! There you are Hitsugaya taichou!" Unohana gently enter the office with smiling face. "Unohana taichou, what are you doing here?" Komamura asked. Unohana stopped her steps and replied "just wait and see." Then she continued her walk toward Hitsugaya.

"Unohana taichou! How's she?" Hitsugaya suddenly stood up and stared at her. The others confused what just had happened and question to themselves. 'She? Who is she?'

"Taichou… who is she?" Matsumoto asked and made sour face. Hitsugaya ignored his fukutaichou and asked Unohana taichou again.

"Is she okay?"

Unohana could only chuckle before she answered him.

"you are too worry Hitsugaya taichou. She's fine! And one more thing congratulation!"

Hitsugaya grinned while the others still questioned what happen and also a feel of shock and surprise could lift off from them.

"What the heck is happening!"

**Review? Hehe~**


End file.
